Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Chicken
by SoTiredBlah
Summary: ONESHOT! Pre-series. Luka's mad, Marvelous doesn't care. It's lunch time. Something's bound to happen. MarvelousxLuka


Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Chicken

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger… I pirated it ;D<strong>

**Takes place pre-series. Right after Doc was forced to join, but prior to Ahim joining.**

* * *

><p>It was just another normal day aboard the Gokai Galleon, and it was nearing lunch time. The pirates' new recruit, Don "Doc" Dogoier was slaving away in the galley, preparing a hearty meal for the rest of the crew. He opened the oven to check on his roasting chicken legs and assorted meats.<p>

"Looks good," he said under his breath, and then he glanced over at the wall, where the first mate, Joe Gibken was watching him with wary eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," Joe replied in a nonchalant voice, "I'm just here to make sure that you won't jump ship."

"I said I wouldn't do it again!" Doc shouted back indignantly. "You try to escape once…"

* * *

><p>Outside in the common area, Marvelous was still sleeping soundly in his chair, his head nodding occasionally.<p>

Meanwhile, Luka was lounging lazily on the couch, her feet perched on top of the coffee table. Beside her was the treasure chest full of Ranger Keys, and she was just putting her hand into the chest, trying to fish for any key.

"Oi, Marvelous," she said in a bossy tone. "When do we get the Grand Powers?"

"Shut up," Marvelous replied sleepily. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Marvelous!" All trace of her previous laziness was gone. Instead, there was a woman with a full-blown temper.

"Captain's orders," he said, ignoring her.

"Oi!" Luka kicked him squarely in the shin, and stormed upstairs to her room. Marvelous droopily opened his eyes, "Ow," he mumbled, as he rubbed the area where Luka had kicked.

"Marvelous, are you okay?" Navi flew over to his usual perch on the regal-like chair.

"Never mind that," Marvelous snapped at him. "_Tori_, when?"

"Don't call me, _'tori'_!" the robotic bird cried, "When do we get the Grand Powers? Let me Treasure Navigate!"

"Not that!" Marvelous thrust out his hand and caught Navi before he could begin his random prophesying. 'I meant, when is lunch ready?"

"Oh," Navi lifted up his wings in a shrugging-manner, "I don't know."

"Tch," Marvelous threw the bird towards the wall, where it hit its head.

"During lunch, you will find something amusing," Navi said in a weird voice.

"What?" Marvelous narrowed his eyes and looked at the now-motionless bird.

"Lunch is ready!"

Doc came out of the kitchen with two large kitchen mitts on his hands, carrying a large plate of chicken legs. Joe followed behind him, with a pot of mashed potatoes, and salad.

"Luka!" Joe called up the stairs as he passed by, "Lunch is ready!"

Luka's footsteps were heard across the galleon as she came down the stairs, stomping. She passed by Marvelous on the way to the table, and looked him in the eye, before she gave a big, 'hmph!', and took her seat.

Marvelous grinned in a Cheshire-cat like way, amused by her boldness, and quickly took his own seat.

Without planning it, both Luka and Marvelous said, "_Itadakimasu_!" in unison while reaching for the same chicken leg at the same time. Their fingers brushed as they realized they both wanted the same thing.

"That's my chicken," Marvelous growled under his breath. "Captain's orders."

"I'm not giving it up," Luka shot back, her own defiance growing.

"Really?"

"Never giving it up."

"Wait a second!" Doc reached across the table and put a chicken leg on both of their plates. "Now you both don't need to fight, right?"

"Hmph!" Marvelous took a loud bite of her leg, the juices spraying over his plate, while Luka took a small bite, but continued to glare at Marvelous.

The meal continued with a tense atmosphere building. "I don't think I can eat anymore," Doc said as he cleared his plate, "I'm going to go the dishes."

"Joe," Marvelous said as he took another leg from the plate.

"I know," Joe got up from his chair. "Go watch over him; make sure he doesn't try to escape."

Joe left the table, leaving just Luka and Marvelous.

"I'm still mad at you, you know," Luka told him, pointedly.

"I don't care," Marvelous said, "Just as long as you're there to get the treasure."

"We'll see," Luka said, as she took another leg from the pile.

They continued to eat in silence, exchanging small insults and "orders" along the way. Nearing the end of the meal, Luka was much happier than she was at the beginning. Then, it happened.

The last leg.

The final piece.

The one that made the meal complete.

The one only **one** gets to eat.

Marvelous looked at Luka, and Luka looked at Marvelous. Then it started, the brawl for the last leg. Luka darted forward to take it, but Marvelous slapped her hand away, reaching for the piece of chicken. Luka slammed her fist down onto the table and made the chicken leg fly for the only time in its fried life. Snatching it from the air with the skills acquired as a thief, she gloated in victory.

"Take that, Marvelous!" she boasted as she put it near her mouth, "It's mine! All mine!"

Or it would've been all hers, had not Marvelous leapt forward and taken a bite from it, brushing his lips against hers in the process. He fell back with a content smile on his face, slowing chewing what chicken he stole. Luka remained stunned from the contact, and from the fact that her own whole chicken leg was now maimed.

"That was some good chicken," Marvelous said in a lazy tone, acting as if he kissed Luka frequently. He went back to sit as his usual seat.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Did you just?" Luka begin to ask him something, but was cut off.

"Shut up and eat your chicken," Marvelous replied as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Captain's orders," Marvelous retorted.

"I'm still mad at you!" Luka shot back as she took a angry bite of her chicken, while staring at Marvelous in wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>So I guess, this would be my first foray into MarvelousxLuka territory. Tell me if I've done good, tell me if I've done bad. Anyways, I've seen the lack of fanfiction for MarvelousxLuka fanfiction. Might as well contribute. So I thought this up in fifteen minutes, and wrote it down. Mainly because I was pissed at a review I saw on another MarvelousxLuka fanfiction. So bushidogirl, this one's for you. As such, with most of short oneshots, no editors to thank, but they still read it, bless them, remind me to take them out for cake. <strong>

** Hope you enjoyed. And no, I probably won't be posting another fanfiction in the next few weeks.**

** Review please! :D**


End file.
